Curse of the shinigami
by MacBoris
Summary: A change in the kira case. Light died. L stayed alive. Ryuk makes a contract with a child. years after there's a mess on earth and L is after the criminal. AU, bloody deathly thing, OC, OOC, not a happy ending.
1. prologue  tainted

_A little boy walking in the snow,_

_River of tears shall no longer flow._

_What are you looking for, little child?_

_Can you already feel I am by your side?_

_Yes, I am the wind that whispers in your ear_

_A forbidden lullaby, you know your death is near,_

_And, little child, your heart will stand still,_

_And the loneliness you'll no longer feel_

Hurried whispers and startled shout woke him up, even though they came from the street. He slowly raised his head and blinked away the last weds of sleep and shaking his head, making the shackles and chains around him clang. The little boy sat in his cell-like room and waited for the familiar sound of the rotting wooden door opening while he stared aimlessly around the darkness. With a screech, the door opened into a slit that cast a ray of faint light on the floor and the boy's thin face, and he could see a horrified woman standing behind it. "H-here's your breakfast..." said the woman in her hoarse, frightened voice as she threw a bowl that held a brownish mesh into the room. The boy's wide, light red eyes turned to face her and she flinched and hid a little more behind the door. "thank you… mother…" he said in a frighteningly shallow, monotone voice as his mother shut the door, it's rotten edges making a sickening as it slammed against the rough wall. He slowly approached near the bowl in the dark room, and dipped his hand inside it, taking a handful of the sticky dough and shoving it into his mouth. A few minutes afterward the only thing left in the bowl was a disgusting brown residue and the boy crawled back to his place against the concrete wall. Suddenly, two glowing crimson spots lit in the room and the boy squirmed in agony as his eyes changed their color, just like every year, and like every year the process felt like his bone are on fire. Oh yes, it was approaching… **that **fateful day's anniversary…

---------------

a\n: i know it's short... and yes, it is a death note fanfic. has something to do with mainly ryuk and some L.


	2. ryuk's offer

_flashback_

_A 10 years old boy walked down the street. His black hair getting into night-like indigo eyes, due to the weather that was stormy recently._

'_Ah, here it is…' he thought as he stood in front of a small iron gate, a broken sign hanging from it said 'prive- cem-t-ry'. The place obviously lost it's former glory and was abandoned, but seemingly for not much time, only a year or so. The boy opened the rusty gate and stepped past it, his feet bending the overgrown weeds. Step by step, he approached a certain tombstone, a one which looked newer than the others, and the only one that wasn't vandalized. _

_The air around him seemed to suddenly turn cold and there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right there, and it only increased when he stood right in front of the brilliant white tomb. Something then caught his eye._

_Upon the marble surface of the polished tomb there was something… a piece of paper. The boy quickly grabbed the folded, aged paper and opened it. A disappointed expression rose on his face. There were only illegible scribbles and one meaningless word written on the faded paper. "Hmm… eh… ugh! I can't read a thing… and what's that 'ryuk'? it has no meaning.." he said under his breath. "Hehe… don't be so sure…" said a blood-freezing voice from behind him. The boy froze, frightened to the bone, and slowly turned around to look at the source of the words. The indigo eyes went wide with fear, he felt like he was nailed to the hard ground that surrounded the grave. His knees gave up and he fell to the soil. "Aah...AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" the boy started to squirm and crawl backwards as fast as he could, only to feel his back touch the cold marble of the tombstone. 'What's that thing?! What the hell's going on...?!' his lips trembled as he looked up once again to look at the monstrous creature that was looking at him in amusement. 'Kekeke, just like the first time with light…' it thought, looking nostalgic for a moment and turned it's bulgy, staring eyes to gaze upon the horrified human trembling beneath him 'just like I remember… humans are truly… interesting'._

_The boy, shadowed by the thing's large black wings, opened his mouth once again._

"_Who… what are you..? What are you going to do to me?!..." He asked, his breathe ragged._

"_Ha… me..? I'm a shinigami" It said, amused. The boy's already wide eyes widened even more and tears welled in them, and he tried to swallow the bulge in his throat. "A… Sh-shinigami..?! No! Are you going to… k-kill me?" His heart beat so fast he thought he was going to faint, feeling as if someone spilled a bucket of ice-cold water all over and inside him._

_The shinigami leaned closer "Kill you, eh?" The boy's clothes were already soaking with cold sweat that also dripped from his nose and chin in a mind-blowing rhythm. The shinigami chuckled "No, I won't kill you, not now anyway… but I have a request." "h-huh?" The boy stopped shaking and relief washed him. "Then… what-" He couldn't finish his sentence, the shinigami threw his head back and laughed. "Listen. I'm not here 'cause you're somethin' special…aye, I'm sure you know about kira…" At the mention of Kira the boy's eyes lit up. "O-Of course I know! Who wouldn't! Kira is…" here his voice was barely a whisper "…My god"_

_The shinigami's ever present grin became wider and he chuckled again "So, little human, I'll give you two choices. Since I made … __more like, forced to...__an oath with the previous kira and, well, now he's dead… so I'm bound to it. I'll give you two options." "Huh..? An oath? Options..?" the little boy looked confused. "Aye, you're so trouble some… looks like I'll have to explain everything slowly…" The Shinigami raised his hand and then his eyes glowed red._

_Suddenly, everything went cold. The boy looked upwards in a trance-like manner, voices and visions swirling around him. __**'Ryuk, at this level I can no longer run… lets make a deal' A young man dressed in a brown suit said quietly 'eh? A deal..? What do you mean Light?' a voice came from a monstrous figure, hidden in the shadows of the room. 'As I said, I can no longer run away from L, but I won't accept defeat. So let's make a deal… I'll give up my remaining lifespan, give it to you… and you'll have to find a person to continue the judgment, I don't care who. And you'll swear on the death note you'll do it…' he finished. The shinigami sniggered 'and what makes you think I'll do it light? Eh?' now it was the boy's turn to smirk. 'Well Ryuk… I'm not sure you realized that… but I can still kill myself, and you know, if I do that you can have none of me, of my lifespan. And I know you want it Ryuk… even more than you desire apples…' The shinigami's expression turned bitter, his grin which never seemed to disappear, dropped 'Bah, fine. You win Light…' **__The boy inhaled sharply__as the hurricane of the other's memories finally ceased.__He looked up at Ryuk with a strange sparkle in his eye and a faint smile "Then… what are my options… Ryuk…?" _

_The shinigami started to laugh again "I see you're starting to understand… good. My proposals to you are 1: you can stay alive but you'll have to continue with the killings, and also, give me half of your lifespan for the shinigami eyes, as Light requested… and 2: you'll give me most of your lifespan now, and when you'll die you'll become a shinigami and continue the killings as a shinigami… of course… if you aren't afraid to die, I would suggest you to choose number two…" _

_The boy backed away "Why are you trying to help me with that… why not just kill me? I mean, Kira is already dead… what can he do? And what's that 'shinigami eyes' thing?" He said, a bit angry._

"_Hekekeke… you really think I'm trying to help you… humans are so funny. Listen better this time, all I say to you is a part of my deal with Light… he told me to help his successor are much as I can… and yes, I have to do that, a part with making a deal over the death note… if I don't do as he said, I'll die. And the shinigami eyes... when you give me half of your lifespan you can see other people's names and lifespan…" Ryuk finished his explanation. _

_"Oh… I see… and the death note… what is it?" The black haired boy asked ashamed. Ryuk sighed and started to speak tiredly again "What a brick head…" at that the boy looked angry again "…but I guess I should've told it sooner. The death note…" Ryuk held out a black notebook with white words written on it, 'death note' "…Is this. If you write someone's name in it they'll certainly die. The reason I told you it'll be better if you choose the second option… Well, because of L, the detective who found that Light was kira and because of him he was killed. If you wanna avoid him, you should take my advice" _

_Now the boy looked wordless. The reason kira is dead… is __**that**__?!... 'I can't be sure… There's no way I'll be able to escape that L character if kira-sama couldn't… what should I do…' "And what's going to happen to me if I don't accept your offer..?" Ryuk's grin grew wider "I'll kill you right here". _

_end flashback_

The boy's now red eyes glowed in the dark of the room. It has been three years since that day, the day he became the village's monster. He could remember very well how painful it has been when re returned to his village and the elders, the women, the men who just returned from their day of work in the fields, even his own friends… they all cursed his existence, they all called him a monster, an impure spawn of the devil, only because he accepted that damn shinigami's offer and took his advice. When he chose his second option then, oh it seemed so long ago, he also asked Ryuk a favor… every time the memories seemed to become more and more painful, and now they hurt so much, he clenched the area of his heart as if it was about to burst and winced at the physical pain he felt… it happened ever since he told _Ry_uk he wanted three years before he'll take him. The time has come.


	3. begining

The boy turned his eyes to a certain corner of the room "Oh… I see you're already here …" he said. A dusty laughter was heard from that corner "Prepare yourself. An unpleasant experience, so I heard, to become a shinigami… though it's very seldom… and rare…" The dusty voice from the corner replied. "How much time left?" The boy asked anxiously "Hekekeke… such an interesting event… three more minutes." The air was thick, full of tension and both could feel the storm approaching.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes grew wide and he arched his neck, facing the invisible ceiling in the dark room. "60..."

The boy said in his rusty lifeless voice.

"50…"

It was Ryuk's turn to count down.

"40…"

The boy's blood ran cold and boiled in excitement, both at once.

"30…"

Ryuk chuckled as he heard the sound of thunders coming closer.

"20…"

The boy's voice merged with the singing of wind.

"10…"

The big, red eyes of the shinigami sparkled with the tension of the moment.

"5…"

The boy now smiled widely, Ryuk noticed, evilly and insanely, which looked somewhat nostalgic for him.

"4…"

The thunders are so close now…

"3…"

How interesting…

"2…"

But why don't I…

"1..!" They said together.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!" a horrible, sickening sound was made a lightning hit straight at the old house, making burnt wood splinters and concrete pieces fly on a 9 fee radius from the place of the impact.

On instant, the walls started to crack and crumble, falling down, breaking and smashing everything in their way. The screechy scream of a woman died as the ceiling fall down on her, squashed organs and blood splashing around and sticking to the broken walls, sliding down with a gross watery noise and creating red pools around them.

A few feet, a pile of smashed concrete ceiling of walls started to rattle slightly, some of the smaller pieces falling to the ground as the top of the boy's head peeked through the larger ones, moving them around a little.

At once, his whole upper body burst out of the pile and he gasped for air, his lungs felt like they were made of paper, very squashed and aching. 'But that doesn't matter anymore…' he thought grimly 'Because I'm already dead.' Suddenly, he felt satisfied. As his dry laughter started to get louder, he opened his blood-red eyes and stared into the depth of the stormy sky. "Hekeke, how is it?" Ryuk asked, amused. "The boy smiled at him and answered as his laughter died "This is… Wonderful." He turned his staring eyes toward the village "and for the unfinished business…"

His steps weren't stable, and he stumbled towards the village lifelessly, wide eyes empty and as red as the blood that was dripping down his chin and forehead. The boy stopped as he stood in the middle of the empty street 'They shall all pay…' he threw his hand back in a graceful, fast movement. Blazes surrounded the closest house.

A step forward.

Another house was on fire.

Another hand swish.

The next house crumbled.

As the boy stumbled down the street in a ghost-like way, agonized screams and frightened cries filled the storm-clad village, and the heavy rain didn't put out the burning houses, not even making the black and purple blaze stir.

One last step, he was in front of a dead tree, the only tree in the village that wasn't burnt to the ground by now. Oh, yes… that tree must stay untouched, for this was **his **tree, where he'll finally fulfill his destiny, finally become a full shinigami.

The boy looked up at Ryuk, his eyes glimmering strangely. The blood that streamed down his chin and forehead now invaded into his eye, making the white turn into a horrid shade of pink, making him look even more of a lunatic. "Ryuk…" he started in a dry yet amused voice "Is it time yet…?" The shinigami chuckled "Oh, yeah… it is."

'This night, the shinigami king shall come to earth'

------------------

A\N: not my best. please review.


	4. Once more

"_You sure have heard the legend of Kira… the mighty god-like killer who murdered criminals magically by heart attacks, whose identity wasn't reveled ever, even when he was taken down… It didn't happen long ago, but since his death the world of chaos and justice seemed to have gotten back to its former way…_

_My dear child… believe in him, worship him, Kira-sama might be back… I knew him…Light won't be defeated so easily…" So said his mother before she died and he was taken care of by that ugly ignorant woman which he was forced to call "mother" and who locked him in a cell like room for most of his life… _

Everything was quiet. Not even the whisper of wind or the dripping rain could be heard. Every single thing on earth has silenced for a moment as the gate was opened, a respectful soundless fright of the shinigami king.

All, except for one little boy, who stood in ruins of a burnt and broken village.

His breathe was shallow, and blood streamed down his face and body, but yet, he had the energy to stand and smile faintly his wicked smile.

And then he raised his head, and locked his gaze with the dark figure's which stood in front of him. "Ryuk..." it said "what is the meaning of that?" Ryuk, who sat in a respectful bow, got up and looked quite docile, yet, his gaze was fierce as he answered "That is _it_, the one who obligated to be sacrificed and become one of us." The figure now came closer, and the boy finally saw him.

The small, chained body bent down into a bow.

_in shinigami realm_

In the deserted field of the windows to the human world, sat a small shinigami, his red and blue eyes, moving constantly, the black clawed hand keeps writing names in the black notebook in his other hand. The broken chain, hanging from his sitting form gleamed slightly and touched by long black hair, that covered his bloody, skinny back and torso, and the wicked smile that revealed razor-sharp fangs.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill… they all shall pay… kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill…"

"_What's your name?" "I have no name..." "Then you shall be Ryuuji"_….

Some other shinigami floated behind him, laughing among themselves, But he didn't care. He doesn't care anymore. He exists to revenge. He exists to make the human kind suffer, so he kills. Kills, kills, kills! A never stopping death has strike the earth, like the never ending rain of blood

Back down on earth children were crying over their dead parents, innocent and frightened, and adults were panicking. Everybody was confused and scared…

Only a small group of remaining believers of Kira, had finally emerged out of their boring life and started wearing the white cloaks again, on their way to show their belief, and the ceremony of their so called justice.

Ryuuji heard the sorrowful howls of the little humans he decided to torture and his grin grew wider, and he cackled, bloodied fangs showing between the scarred lips.

The dry laughter was heard clearly I the otherwise quiet field of ports.

L sat on his chair, staring in horror at the computer screen. The spoon he held while he stirred the coffee was long forgotten and his hands hung limply by his folded legs.

'Impossible…'

-------------------

A\N : finally I had enough will power to update... can you guess who Ryuuji's real mother is? Haha...

comment please.


	5. tea?

L looked at his new investigation crew, ah, it reminded him so much of the people from the Kira case. They entered his hotel room and stared at him with awe and surprise, with his messy shirt and oversized pants, and that hair! He chuckled mentally at their expression. Investigating the seemingly new Kira case in London might be more like Japan the he expected.

_flashback_

_After many years, L finally found some interest in the ICPO meetings, which he was constantly listening to. To his amazement, the topic seemed so familiar… then it struck him. It was almost similar to their debate when the Kira case began._

"…_**died, and all of them from heart attacks." "All of the victims are alr…"**_

_L looked at the screen, which showed the said discussion, with shock. Could it be…It's the same. He continued to watch. _

"_**There seems to be no connection between the victims, except for the three first ones, who are family members." **_

_**A blonde weasel-like man now spoke "But they're from different places in the world, we can't find any connection, How can we know it's murder?" A bold man hit the table "Can over a hundred heart attacks be coincidence?! Of course it's murder!" **_

_**The blonde smirked "How can it be murder over such wide area?" **_

_**Another man now spoke "We believe that it might be a mass assassination carried out by some organization." "Only the CIA or the FBI would be capable of such a thing" Many people now stood in anger "I dare you to say that again!" **_

_Now L was certain; It was almost similar to the Kira case. "Watari" he began "you may connect the ICPO…."_

_end flashback_

"I am L." he said. "Come. You may sit wherever you like" He sat – if you may call this sitting – on the couch, and kneeled over the table to get some coffee.

Then, the oldest looking man started speaking. "Well, I am Roger Smith, the current head investigator in this case". L studied him; he was much light chief Yagami, dark hair with some grey in it, mustache and glasses. A taller man, with a big nose and blue eyes scratched his head (which held no hair) and started introducing the rest. "I'm Harry Cheshire, this is Allen Hunt" He pointed at a young man, who resembled Matsuda so much, L almost smiled. "This is Richard Clarke" A man in a grey suit, shoulder-length blonde hair nodded. "…and that is Phillip Thompson." A man shorter then himself, L noticed, with grey eyes and black hair.

L looked at them for a few moments. "Bang!" They seemed stunned. "What was that about?!" Allen said offensively. L shook his head and said "Nothing, I'm sorry. I was just remembering some things from my latest investigation. We may continue;"

"Very well," he said "How about some tea?" They looked a bit taken aback. The world's greatest detective - offering them tea? But, being well mannered English men, they couldn't say no.

" Watari, you may serve the tea. Oh, and you also may bring _that_" L now stared at them with his buggy, hollow eyes and said "Welcome"

- - - - -

Ryuuji could see everything and everyone of earth. He observed every little thing that happened, and wanted every human to suffer as he did.

So he was quite satisfied when he saw the ICPO meeting, and even more when he noticed L. Ah, he remembered, the first time he met Ryuk he was told Kira-sama's reason of dying was that annoying detective, and later asked questions about him.

He was very pleasant indeed, because now he could finally kill this burden.

But, as he continued to watch him, day and night, killing more and more people, those humans, lousy, stupid humans he hates them so much!

He saw that day, when 5 stupid humans came to L, to try and find out who kills all their human friends. That was amusing… Ryuk had always said that humans were interesting, amusing, and especially this one.

He hates them… but this one is amusing, just like Ryuk said. He couldn't understand this sudden fascination, with one blubbering human, those ignorant creatures.

He didn't like this feeling, not one bit, so he looked away, and went to another one of those portals to human world, to find more humans, and kill them in some gruesome ways, to satisfy himself… kill kill kill KILL! His horrid features twisted in what was supposed to be a smile, and he decided. Tomorrow he'll go down to earth.

---------------------------------

A\N: it's not the best I could do, and I think i sound like some english thing, but that's only thanks to my teacher they say in rome act like a roman , so because my english teacher is from england, and i do a project about old english... bah, just comment


End file.
